My Werewolf Wedding
by Lady Katsa
Summary: Nessie and Jacob are finally getting married. But will they get the happily ever after they dreamed of? This is my first fanfic. Please read and review. Story better than summary. ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

My Werewolf Wedding

_This is my first fan-fiction. It is from Renesmee's point of view. Please review any thoughts or ideas you have. I hope you enjoy it._

I lay in our bed with my heart pounding in my chest. Today was the big day. Today I would become Renesmee Black. And I was dreading it. Firstly because our wedding was going to be the exact same as my mom and dad's wedding. I would have to walk down the staircase just like my mom had done ten years ago and try and pretend that I was half as beautiful as her. And to make matters worse I just knew that everyone would be comparing me to my mom because everyone that had been at their wedding (with a few minor exceptions) was now going to be at mine. And more.

I was glad that Jacob wasn't here to see me panic. He would probably jump to some wrong conclusion like that I didn't want to marry him and try to stop the whole wedding. I didn't even know where Jacob was right now. Quil, Embry and Seth had stolen him from me last night for their stag night and who knows what werewolves do for stag night. It was strange to be back here in the house I had grown up in. It was also comforting. I had been so upset when Mom and Dad had told me we'd have to leave so that no-one got suspicious but Forks was my home and it always would be.

I could hear Zafrina and Esme setting things up downstairs. They were talking about china patterns. Carlisle was in the kitchen catching up with the Denali coven. I tried to block out all the voices of the people who had once fought to save my life nine years ago and instead let all my worries seep into my brain and take me over so that there would be no negative thoughts in my head when I was at the altar.

"Nessie you are worrying over nothing," My fathers deep voice startled me as I hadn't heard him coming. He sat beside me pulling me into his protective grasp and rocking gently back and fourth as my tears ran silently down my cheeks.

"Why do you think that you are not every bit as gorgeous as your mother?" Dad whispered into my hair.

"Because I'm not and it's the truth!" I sobbed into his chest. He gently eased me away still cupping my face in his hands until our noses were practically touching.

"Renesmee Cullen you are without a doubt the most beautiful girl in this world and today you are going to marry Jacob Black and have the happy ending you have always desired. Now there will be no room for negative thoughts with all the happiness that will fill you when you begin gliding down that staircase to the man that you love." Dad kissed me on the cheek before hugging me to his chest again.

"He's not the only man I love Dad." I smiled into my fathers topaz eyes. Dad chuckled.

"What?"

"You and your mother are so unbelievably alike. From what I've seen in Alice's mind your mother was a nervous wreck on our wedding day worrying what everyone else was thinking. I could have easily told her that they were all thinking how stunning she looked when she walked down that aisle. And they'll be thinking the exact same thing about you." Dad winked at me and then pulled me up off the bed.

"Time waits for no vampire." And with that he was gone.

I took a deep breath and then walked into the chaos. Alice was rushing about trying to check all the dresses were in perfect condition. Mom was fretting about decorations. Emmet was as usual completely relaxed and making jokes. Jasper was wondering around trying to force calmness on everyone. I heard an excited squeal of delight that I would recognize anywhere, my best friend – and werewolf – Robin Clearwater. Robin was Leah and Seth's cousin who had moved to La Push three years ago when her mom and dad died in a car accident. She had only recently turned into a werewolf when the Volturi had turned up on their last check-up. The Volturi had visited every year until they were sure I was fully grown. On the last check up Aro, Caius and Marcus had joined them to see my full growth. Robin loved being a werewolf and because she rarely got mad at anything she never randomly burst into a wolf when we were hanging out. She also had no prejudices toward vampires – or vampire/human offspring – which was always a plus.

"Oh. My. God! I cannot believe you are getting married today!" Robin squealed skipping her way through everyone until she reached me. I couldn't help but laugh at her excitement. What would she be like on her own wedding day?

"Nessie it's time to get dressed!" Alice was joining in the fun and jumping up and down with Robin. A wave of nausea rolled over me and I stumbled into my mum's expectant arms. She smiled at me.

"It get's better. Trust me this is going to be the best day of your life."

_Did you like it? If you want more please review._


	2. Chapter 2

_I want to dedicate this chapter to Renesmee-x and –katta-90. Without your reviews I wouldn't have had the confidence to carry on. Also mega thanks to Claire T for telling me abut fan-fiction I heart you!_

I gulped nervously and then began my descent down the staircase making sure not to trip on my train. I knew I had to look up from my feet so I glanced at my father's proud eyes that were staring right at me. Now that I looked around, I noticed that everyone was staring at me. I stepped off of the last step and onto the hard floor.

_Thank God I didn't trip _I thought. Dad winked at me and then linked his arm through mine. I finally allowed myself to look at Jacob. He was standing next to Seth gazing at me. My insides melted. He was so unbelievably beautiful. No words could describe my love for Jacob. I had loved him since before I was born. We were like two magnets that could never stray far from each other. We were walking very slowly. I picked up the pace so that I could get to Jacob faster. Rosalie noticed and sped up her piano playing. I heard a few muffled laughs from the audience but Uncle Emmett's guffaw was the loudest. I glared at him and then looked back to Jacob. He was now right in front of me. Dad kissed my cheek and then stood back to stand next to my mom.

"You look extraordinary." Jacob's eyes sparkled and I could tell he was on the verge of crying. But Jacob would never cry.

"So do you," was all I could reply.

"Hey guys I know you're trying to be romantic an' all but can I get my part over and done with? I'm soiling my pants here." I covered my mouth to stop from laughing and Jacob rolled his eyes. A few of the vampires nearby stifled their laughs. Jacob nodded and Seth began his duty as minister (anyone can get a licence over the internet). I stared at Jacob memorizing every little detail on his face.

"Jake- I mean Jacob Black do you take Ness- I mean Renesmee Cullen to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Seth blushed at his mistakes.

"I do." Jacob caressed his hand on my cheek.

"Renesmee do you take Jacob Black to be your lawfully -" Seth sucked in a deep breath, as did everyone in the room (that wasn't human). There was a sweet smell whirling in the wind that was blowing through the windows. It was a smell that I had never encountered in my life. The scent was so good it sent my brain spiralling into new realms of pleasure I had never experienced before. It was without a doubt the scent of a vampire but there was so much more to it. However no-one else in the room seemed to enjoy the scent as much as I did. Most people were snarling. I could here Grandpa Charlie asking what was going on. Jacob growled ferociously.

"Jake calm down," I soothed

"That _parasite_ will not destroy our wedding!" Jacob hissed, I noticed that no one was offended by his vampire insult. The scent was getting stronger and seconds later I could hear the crunching of someone running up our gravel driveway. Now that I knew where the person was coming from I felt the urge to go to whoever it was.

"Nessie what's going on?" Dad was by my shoulder and had obviously been listening to my thoughts.

"Nothing Dad, I don't really feel in control of my mind write now." Dad contemplated what I was saying and then his eyes widened.

"It's a man. He's from the Volturri. He is a new member. Aro sent him!" Dad shot out each thing he picked up from the man's thoughts. The vampires closest to the door crouched baring their teeth. I could make out Paul and Jared shuddering from their seats. The door suddenly burst open and something absolutely impossible happened. I imprinted.

_Hi everyone! Hope you like my cliff-hanger. I bet you didn't see that coming! If you want more you have to review. That's the only thing that makes me write more! I don't mind if you want to correct anything or even send ideas. Love Hannah xx_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks everyone for reviewing. This chapter is for FrankieDobo for being so nice to me. I hope you all enjoy it!**_

The man was the most gorgeous I had seen. I was mesmerized by his exquisite face

"Clearly this is a bad time. I am very sorry and will return at a more suitable time." He bowed his head and then turned to leave. My Dad growled. I looked at him as did most of my family.

"Aro sent him." The name sent shivers down my spine. My mom looked equally scared.

"Why?"

"Lucien is new to the Volturi and wanted to see you. Aro had no problem with him interrupting your wedding." Lucien. _Lucien._ The name sent different shivers down my spine. Jacob growled. Our family and friends were no longer talking in hushed tones.

"I think we should take a break, explain things to everyone and then continue," I said calmly. I could feel Jacob tense next to me.

"Jake honey calm down. I'll go deal with Lucien." I pecked Jacob on the cheek and then hurried back down the aisle and out the front door. I could smell Lucien, he was milling about in the woods nearby. Just as I was about to go after him a cold arm caught me. I turned to see my dad.

"Renesmee what were you thinking in there?" Dad said so quietly that only I would be able to hear him.

"I love Lucien," I blurted out in the same practically silent whisper. Dad gasped. I was shocked but the words felt right deep inside me. I hadn't heard Lucien leave but his scent was fading.

"Dad, cover for me! I have to go after him!" I didn't look back to see my father's expression, I just ran in Lucien's direction. I was at least two miles behind him for half an hour until he started to slow. After ten minutes of following his sent I pushed through the trees and found Lucien feasting on a young girl. I wasn't shocked or disgusted. I was vaguely interested. He threw the body aside before finally looking at me.

"Well, if it isn't the blushing bride herself." He wiped his hand across his mouth smearing the blood further and ran a hand through his already tousled hair. I blushed right on cue.

"Why did you want to see me Lucien?"

"I wanted to see if you were as beautiful as Aro said. I wanted to experience your power for myself instead of hearing about it from others." I considered what I should reply to this before walking up and placing a hand on his cheek. I showed him a picture of the wedding I had just left with one minor change. He was in Jacob's place. Lucien's eyes widened.

"You are as gifted as they say," he murmured in his seductive purr, "But I do not understand the picture."

"I love you." I tried to show him all I knew about imprints. He stayed silent write up until the final picture of Jacob staring at me adoringly.

"Well since I don't have a choice... I guess I love you too," He whispered in my ear trailing his lips along my neck.

"And if you truly love me you'll do this little tiny favour for me?" he murmured.

"Anything."

"You see, I'm _really_ thirsty and you smell so _good_." Lucien was still trailing his lips along my neck line when realization dawned on me. I stiffened but only for a second. I loved him and he loved me so of course he wouldn't hurt me.

"Of course you can," I moaned out in pleasure. His lips felt so good. Suddenly I felt a pain so intense that I collapsed to the ground grapping my neck. Lucien snarled and lunged for me.

_**Oh I know another cliff-hanger! But that's the beauty! Cliff-hangers always keep people interested. If you want more review because you don't want the story to end here do you? I definitely don't so get reviewing!!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry about keeping you guys waiting but my computer broke and I had to wait for my dad to fix it! Oh and I noticed that a lot of people have bee adding this story to their favourites *CHEERS* but not reviewing *GASP*. Anyway here it is!**_

A blur of russet coloured fur leaped over me throwing Lucien to the ground. The pain in my neck was beginning to subside and I found the strength to pull myself into the trees unnoticed. There were vicious snarls ripping from Lucien's throat as Jacob tore into him. It was hard to keep track of the fight. It was all just a blur to me, they were moving so fast. Suddenly Jacob came flying from Lucien and smashed into a tree with a thunder like thud. The tree rumbled and then fell to the ground. Lucien was by him in a second.

"This ends here mutt!" Lucien sneered and with one movement so fast I wasn't sure if it happened or not, he bit into Jacob's neck. I gasped not really understanding what had just happened. Lucien glanced in my direction and then took of running the other way. I ran to Jacob's side. He was twitching and howling.

"Jake! How can I fix this?" I knew that the venom would kill Jacob, but I also knew that if I got to much venom in my system that I would die. The twitching mess of fur phased until it was _my_ Jacob lying there. Dying.

"Jacob don't die!" I ordered through my uncontrollable sobs, "I'll go g-get help!" I stood to go but Jacob's hand clamped around my arm.

"Don't leave," he whispered shakily. He weakly tried to pull me into his arms. I cowered into his shaking chest.

"What do you expect me to do?" I asked desperately. Jake's twitching was now turning into violent thrashing.

"It's too c-cold," he shivered. I had never known the effects that venom had on wolves. It made sense for it to have the opposite effect than the usual fire.

"Jacob!" I sobbed, "How can I help?" I was desperately trying to make things better but there was nothing I could do. I felt so useless. Jacob was dying and I couldn't do anything.

"Say I do!" Jacob shouted. He had a pained look on his face. Of course he was fighting the venom. _My_ Jacob wouldn't go down without a fight.

"What?"

"Say I do!" he commanded and opened his fist to reveal two golden rings. My sobs came harder. I couldn't give Jacob what he wanted. How could I marry him when I loved Lucien so much more? I pulled myself into Jacob's already wet chest.

"Renesmee?" he barely whispered.

"Oh Jacob! I can't Jake! I really can't! Oh I'm so sorry!" I cried hysterically. Jacob's face looked more in pain than it ever had before. And that was my fault! I was causing him pain.

"I love you Nessie. Say it back." His body was thrashing about. I couldn't say I love you. I couldn't grant Jacob his death wish. I couldn't save Jacob. _My_ Jacob! All I could do was run. And that's what I did. I ran. Away from my life. Away from my family. Away from my dying Jacob. I ran and ran letting the tears silently fall down my face. I ran until I could no longer hear Jacob's screams. I ran until I had lost Jacob.

_**So sad! I was almost crying. **_

_**So what did everyone think? Well what are you waiting for? Go and click that little button and tell me if you like it. Or cried. Or laughed (you cruel person). Go on review for me! **_


	5. Chapter 5

I ran as fast as I could, only focusing on the scent I was following. There was only one thing that could make me happy right now. Lucien. However Lucien was faster than me, and he showed no signs of slowing down. I was still following his trails when light began to reflect off of all the beads on my wedding dress. I wasn't sure how long I had been running for but it surprised me that the sun was coming up. I had never noticed it disappear. The sun set once more before we ended up in Lucien's destination. I knew this because he started to walk at human speed, floating through the night in his black cloak. We were now on a busy street. Even though it was dark there were people dancing through the streets, full of energy. I guessed that it was only evening. I was still running fast enough that no-one could see me but my legs were throbbing in pain and me eyelids were drooping. I grabbed some clothes off a market stall and ducked into a nearby alley. There was no-one here so I changed quickly, leaving my wedding dress on the ground, I walked up the alley the opposite way I had come in and stepped out into a large town square. It was deadly silent. The only sound was that of the water swishing in the fountain and the faint ticking of the large clock tower. The place was eerily familiar even though I was sure I had never been here. I could smell Lucien all around me but his scent was not in a clear path. I made my way around the square with my back pressed against the hard, stone wall. I didn't realise the break in the wall until I had hit the ground.

"Ouch!" I yelped and pulled myself off the ground wiping the back of my jeans. I looked behind me. I was in yet another alley but this one had a dead end. That was definitely suspicious. What would be the point in having the alleyway if it didn't lead anywhere? I started making my way to the end of the alley to get a closer look. It slanted downward, getting darker with each step. Even with my half vampire eyes I couldn't make out anything in the darkness. I was about to turn back when my outstretched arms touched the uneven stone wall, I took a step closer and screamed. I was plunging downward until I smacked onto the solid ground. I stood up nervously. My whole body was shaking from the adrenaline of falling. I stretched my arms up above my head but felt nothing but the silent breeze passing through my fingers. If I couldn't get out the way I had come in I would have to find another way. I began to walk forward slowly spinning my arms out around me to feel for any way to exit. I took each step carefully, not wanting to fall down any more holes. After a while I became more confident and kept my arms by my side. I was beginning to think this tunnel was never ending. I felt like I had been in here for hours and I wanted out. This place was giving me the creeps. It was so silent that I was sure I would be able to hear someone coming but that didn't ease my fears. I was beginning to get scared. I could no longer smell Lucien's sweet aroma even though it had been so strong in the town square. I stumbled forward with the tears running down my face until I smacked into a solid wall. I tried to find a way around it when two icy hands grabbed me.

"Renesmee Cullen, long time no see!" That voice sent tremors rocking through my body until I collapsed in his steel grip. That voice was one that I had grown up living in fear of. That voice belonged to Aro.

_**Hi, I hope you like the chapter. Sorry it took me so long to get it up but I was reading some really long (and really good) fan fictions. Anyway please review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hi guys! Sorry the last chapter was so short. I didn't realise until I saw it on fan fiction but don't worry because I made this chapter quite long. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Enjoy!**_

I immediately thought to run but Aro had me locked tight in what he would call a 'hug'. I thought it was more like someone crushing me. Which it was.

"My, my, my Renesmee what is a girl like you doing wandering these tunnels on your own? You could get hurt." The last part of what he said sounded like a threat rather than concern. I blinked hard trying to see him better. It was even more frightening not being sure of exactly where he was.

"I fell down a hole," I hated his unnecessary pleasantries.

"Oh my, I hope you are not hurt?" he asked. Even though I couldn't see him I knew a fake frown of worry would be on his face.

"I'm fine but I would appreciate it if you could tell me how to get out of here."

"I'm afraid I can't do that," Aro replied calmly. What? He was keeping me here? What did he want to do with me? I shuddered at the images that passed through my mind.

"I can't do that because it would be very unmannerly of me not to invite you into my home when you are clearly in need of rest," Aro explained. I sighed in relief. Aro put an arm around my waist and led me forward. He was travelling at vampire speed but he moved so elegantly that he was almost floating. The movement was relaxing and before long I was drifting off...

I opened my eyes to see a red canopy hanging over my head. I rolled over and hit the floor with a thud. Man I was doing that a lot lately. I looked around to see where I was. I wasn't in my room. It wasn't Alice's room. It didn't look like Rose's room but she could have redecorated... Suddenly reality came crashing down on me. The room I was in was fit for royalty. The room was decorated with mahogany furniture and deep red material was draped over practically everything. It suited Aro perfectly. I could hear footsteps and a heartbeat getting closer to my room. There was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"My name is Gianna. Aro sent me," the woman opened my door and walked in. She was tall with dark skin and green eyes. She smelled delicious.

"I brought you breakfast." _Yes you did_ I thought still inhaling her enticing scent. Aro really was going all out to provide his guests with what they wanted. Gianna seemed to notice the look in my eyes and quickly stepped aside revealing a cart full of food.

"Sorry," I said. She didn't take her time in leaving the room. I settled into my breakfast scarfing down all of the food. I stepped out of the room and into the corridor looking for anyone. There was no-one about so I followed the sound of murmurs. As I got closer I began to make out some of the conversation.

"She deserved to die all those years ago," a child's high-pitched voice hissed.

"I agree with you completely Jane, but we cannot ignore Aro's wishes," A deeper voice replied. I froze. Jane had wanted me to die in that clearing along with the rest of the Volturi but there was something about her that made me almost as frightened of her as I was of Aro. And without my mother's shield how would I be able to protect myself from her power.

"She's clearly up to something. Why else would she come here?" Jane screeched.

"You must calm yourself sister, I do not want you getting into bother," The deep voice replied. A pain-filled scream echoed down the hallway and I jumped.

"Never tell me what to do, Alec!" Jane shrieked and I heard her footsteps coming towards the door. I backed into the closest room.

"Renesmee, you are awake!" Aro's voice startled me. I looked around the room. There were bookcases covering every wall. Aro was sat in a large throne-like chair in the middle of the room.

"Well come have a seat, Renesmee. We wouldn't want to shout like commoners," Aro laughed. I walked up and sat in a smaller seat next to him. He continued reading his book as we sat in silence.

"What is bothering you, child?" Aro placed his book on his lap and turned to me.

"I was just thinking..."

"Would it be possible for us to think together?"

"Well... does anyone in your coven ever fight?" My question seemed to surprise him.

"No there are never any fights. I would not like my home to be in chaos," Aro answered. There was another hidden threat in his words. I considered this. I couldn't go back to my family. I didn't want to leave Lucien –even though I didn't know where he was I could sense that he was here somewhere. Jane wouldn't be able to hurt me. I could belong somewhere again. I couldn't believe I was going to say this but...

"Can I join the Volturi?"

_**Did you like it? Press the button and tell me!!**_


	7. Chapter 7

I swear Aro actually gasped, but of course he tried to cover it with a cough. Yeah! I made Aro gasp. He hasn't been shocked by anything since the first time he saw me! I was busy smiling to myself (in my mind obviously) when Aro managed to gain enough composure to speak.

"Renesmee as I am sure you know, there are some people here that would not take too well to you joining our coven," Aro looked thoughtful.

"But Aro that's only because they haven't had a chance to get to know me without my fam-" I stopped, "without my old coven," I corrected. Aro sighed.

"I only give one chance. Their first chance," Aro warned.

"Does that mean I'm in?" I asked, the excitement rising inside me.

"Yes Renesmee you are now a member of the Volturi guard," Aro said it formally and officially. I wanted to jump with excitement. I was a member of something again.

"Renesmee you understand that you are no longer a Cullen?"

"Of course I..." I trailed off. Cullen was part of who I was. How could I ditch my name just like that?

_Kind of like how you ditched your family _a voice whispered in my head. I immediately felt guilty and I could tell Aro noticed.

"Maybe I am mistaken in my decision and you are not ready for such a serious change?" Aro frowned.

"No, no I am ready. I just didn't realise I would have to change my name," I was desperately trying to get in and I was ruining my own chances.

"No change is required. Only a removal."

I nodded to show him I understood and Aro smiled back.

"You are in, my Renesmee," Aro said it nicely but the way he had called me his seemed possessive. I was not going to be controlled by Aro. Suddenly he grabbed my hand. When he released he didn't seem annoyed like I had assumed he would be after reading my mind.

"You certainly have been busy Renesmee," he said thoughtfully, "And I do not control, I keep order. There is choice." I smiled at Aro not wanting to get on his bad side.

"Now since you are a member of my guard you will need to find a different room. The guest rooms are not for guards. However I do believe Jane is in need of a roommate," Aro said. I bit my lip. I wasn't sure whether to tell him I would rather sleep on the street than share a room with her.

"It will be a unique bonding experience," Aro smiled, "And I do not accept chaos as Jane knows only too well," he added with a stern look on his face.

"Which room is she in?" I asked.

"Slow down child. I believe that to settle the feelings of others that a little initiation task is in need." Aro smiled mischievously.

_**What is going to happen next? Will Jane be happy about sharing a room? Will Renesmee even get that far? What is the initiation task going to be? Review to find out! **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hi everyone thanks for all the reviews you have been giving me. They really cheer me up. Sorry this chapter is a bit uneventful but it's kind of necessary to tie up some loose ends. Hope you like it anyway.**_

Aro rose from his chair, smiled one more time and floated out of the room, leaving me stunned. I had been so sure I was in. And initiation task sounded so hard. What kind of thing would Aro make me do? I shuddered at the thought. Suddenly, a sweet and alluring aroma wafted through the open door. I turned to see Lucien standing in the doorway and my heart stopped. He was beautiful. I had never got a chance to _really_ look at him before. He had short blond hair sticking out in uneven tufts. His eyes sparkled when the light hit them making them look even more like rubies than they already did. His lips were opened in a half smile showing his pearly white teeth. His black cloak parted in the middle to reveal his chiselled, bare chest.

"Renesmee," he greeted in his silky voice.

"Lucien," I breathed. I was drawn to him; my legs seemed to pull me nearer until I was so close that I could smell his sweet yet minty breath.

"It seems that we will be together forever, Renesmee," Lucien mused. _Forever_. That word was amazing. To have forever with Lucien was all I had ever wanted and more. Lucien leaned in to caress my cheek. I basked in his touch willing it to never stop but of course he pulled away too soon.

"I must leave you for now," he said and then disappeared down the passage leaving just his lingering scent.

***

I lay on the cold stone floor just listening to the quiet murmurs throughout the house. Earlier on in the day I had managed to find an empty room in one of the turrets to pass the time in. There was nothing to do in this place. Unless I was a member of the guard I had no duties and there were no rooms in which I could pursue any hobbies. The library, I had found out, was Aro's own personal collection for his use only. Gianna had also told me that Marcus and Caius had their own personal hobby rooms. It seemed that the guards had no life outside of their duties. I thought back to when I had had hobbies and a family. I was aware that these thoughts should make me sad but the more prominent thoughts in my mind were of Lucien. He seemed to take over my mind, yet I wasn't angry at him.

"NO!" Jane's high, reedy voice echoed through the house. I crawled to the door and pressed my ear to the keyhole to hear her better.

"I will NOT share a room with that _thing_!" Jane sneered. Another voice tried to soothe her but it was too quiet for me to hear.

"NO I will not!" I cringed away from the fury in Jane's voice. I knew that she was talking about me.

"JANE!" Aro's voice shook the floor; the authority in it was unmistakable. The house was silent for about ten minutes before the usual murmurs started up again. I lay my cheek against the cool ground. I was just beginning to relax when there was a knock at the door.

"The initiation test is ready."

_**Hi everyone hope you liked the chapter and that it wasn't too boring for you. The next chapter will be much more exciting, I promise. I have a few ideas for the initiation task but if you have any of your own mail them to me. I will try and get a new chapter out on Thursday because I am busy tomorrow. Please review!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey everyone thanks for all your support! I have complete writers block so I am just going to make it up as I go along! Sorry it took me so long but being back at school limits my time **__****__** Anyway thanks for reviewing, I can't believe I've got forty!!!!!!**_

I gulped. I couldn't believe I was going to do this. I mean I had never liked Leah but I didn't exactly want her to die.

_Well why don't we go get Seth in the next room?_ The voice in the back of my mind asked. I shuddered. That was just out of the question. Seth was one of the most caring people I know. He didn't deserve to be tortured by the Volturi.

_And Leah does? _Of course Leah didn't deserve that, no-one did, but she was the wolf I liked the least. Plus for as long as I could remember she had never been properly happy. Those were the things I kept telling myself.

_Does that excuse what you're about to do? _

_NO it doesn't! Why don't you just shut up!_ Great. I was having a conversation with myself. I took one last deep breath and then eased Leah up off of her bed. She stirred but didn't wake up. I quickly poured the vial down her throat. It was supposed to keep her asleep for a good few hours. I knew a normal human amount of it wouldn't work on Leah so I poured about ten times the recommended dosage into her mouth. I just had to hope that wouldn't kill her. Aro would only make me get another wolf if I killed Leah. I made my way out of her house and took off running as fast as I possibly could. At this speed I would make it to Italy in just under a day.

"Ah child you arrive at last," Aro smiled in approval at Leah slung over my shoulder, "And you bring a little present." I gently lay Leah down on the floor in front of Aro and his brothers. Leah stirred and then wearily opened her eyes. She looked up at me and raised an eyebrow.

"What're you doing in my room?" she growled. I rubbed away the tears that were forming in my eyes.

"It's a dream Leah," I soothed. Aro chuckled and Leah turned to him gasping. He smiled.

"Welcome to my home," Aro greeted extending a hand to her. Leah snatched hers away and looked around quickly for an exit. Her eyes widened when she saw that the only door was blocked by the entire Volturi guard. She turned back to me with what could only be described as pure hatred in her eyes.

"Traitor." That one word sliced through me bringing me to my knees. Leah took her shot and clawed at me ferociously. Lucien, who had been standing beside Aro, pulled her arms behind her back shoving her face down into the hard stone floor. Leah shrieked violently trying to get Lucien off of her back. Leah's whole body was shuddering as she phased into a snarling wolf. Lucien jumped back startled by her size.

"Jane!" Aro commanded. Suddenly, Leah was lying on her back howling and writhing in pain. I flinched away, moving closer to the door. The guards had all formed a circle around Leah.

"Jane that is enough, it is your brother's turn," Aro nodded at Alec and a grey haze started swirling around Leah. Aro glided up to Leah who had now fazed back. Marcus and Caius were by his side smiling eagerly.

"Alec you may stop. I am not feeling very merciful today," Aro knelt down to Leah and just as the mist swirled away I saw his finger draw a ruby line down the centre of Leah's chest. She let out a pain filled scream as Aro sunk his finger deeper into her skin.

"Seth!" Leah's scream for her brother tore my heart to shreds and I escaped from the horrific scene. I sat in my turret room for what felt like days. When I finally removed my hands from my ears the screaming had stopped. Aro's _experiment_ was over and Leah was dead.

_**Hi did you like it? I have a lot to apologize for. Firstly I am sorry this chapter is so short. Secondly I am sorry I took so long to get it out and sorry if it was a bit of a letdown, like I said before I had complete writers block. Hope you can forgive me!! I promise I will get the next chapters out faster and make them more exciting.**_

_**You know you want to press it!!!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Yay!! Fan fiction has finally let me upload new chapters after 2 WHOLE days. I almost screamed when it finally let me upload!!! Sorry about the lack of words and excitement in the last chapter. But I am going to make up for it by making this chapter extra long. To be fair though fan fiction does make it look like you've wrote a lot less than you have. Anyway rant over, much thanks to LadyKnight (Hannah) for your amazing enthusiasm!! This chapter jumps forward a bit but don't worry you won't miss out.**_

I lay on my feathery soft bed hoping that I wouldn't have to get up any time soon. I was aware of Jane lying on her bed reading my copy of _Wuthering Heights_. I slowly turned over making sure to keep my eyes shut so as not to let Jane know I was awake. If she knew she would no doubt coax me into doing something involving lots of energy which I did not have. After five minutes of lying still I was getting bored and instead let my mind skim over the past month.

Aro had finally accepted me into the Volturi guard and gave me the duty of guarding Marcus all day long. The only breaks I got were at night to sleep and at mealtimes. The plus side of my job was that Lucien was Caius's personal guard and since the two brothers were especially fond of each other I had seen a lot of him lately. Jane hadn't killed me when I had moved into her room and we were now beginning to be able to have a civil conversation with each other. Heidi seemed to have taken a liking to me because I had covered her job for her one day and that was the day she had finally had the time to pursue her crush on Alec and now the two were a happy couple, much to Jane's dislike. I chuckled remembering how Jane had destroyed Heidi's double bed when she had found Alec in it one morning. Jane didn't seem to notice me and was still staring intently at the book. Suddenly she snorted and looked up at me.

"Cathy is so stupid! Why doesn't she just tell Heathcliff she loves him and be done with it?" Jane threw the book on the floor. I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Oh yeah sorry," she said and picked up _my_ book off the floor, "And by the way Marcus wanted you to know that you can have the day off today." I grinned, finally a day off to do what I wanted.

"So what are we doing today?" Jane smirked mischievously at me.

"We?"

"Yes Renesmee, me _and _you. That is unless you have plans with that _blood-sucker_ Heidi..." Jane trailed of her eyes turning black.

"She sucks more than blood," I muttered. Jane snarled ferociously and I laughed.

"You tease too much, Cullen. Now get ready!" She ordered and in a second I had a pair of dark jeans and a scarlet blouse in my lap. I quickly changed and Jane dragged me out of the bedroom. We started wandering down the passage aimlessly.

"Right so... Who do you want to hassle?" Jane asked. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Aren't there other ways of having fun?"

"For you, yes. For me, not so much."

"Well I think it's kind of a sick way to have fun," I turned around the sudden corner and Jane grasped the top of my arm, a little too hard for my liking. I scowled at her and attempted to pull my arm away but it was like a feather in her steely grip. Suddenly I was thrown on the floor in a writhing pain that engulfed me. I was being stabbed everywhere on my body all at once, I was being burned alive, I was slowly and painfully freezing to death. The pain shot through every limb in my body only making me scream louder. I heard a distant cackle but it was practically a whisper in comparison to my screams.

"Hey!" a velvety smooth voice hushed my screams and the pain stopped. The darkness that had covered me was gone and I looked up to see Lucien snarling at Jane. I was lying on the cold granite floor gasping and shivering. Timidly, I looked up at Jane to find an unexpected calmness on her face instead of the anger that I was expecting.

"Don't ever do that again!" Lucien scolded extending an icy hand to me. I placed my hand in his and he delicately pulled me up beside him. Jane sighed and began walking away.

"Enough with your stupid power," she muttered. Lucien turned to me with his dazzling smile and I had to steady myself.

"Are you ok?" he asked, his face painted with worry. I hated seeing that look on him.

"I'm great," I breathed basking in his delicious scent. He chuckled, took my hand in his and began leading me down the corridor.

"You know Renesmee there's something about me that you should know," Lucien began.

"Hmm?" I replied, not being able to form a coherent sentence when he looked straight into my eyes.

"Well you see-" Lucien was interrupted by Heidi bursting out of her room and hugging me.

"Renesmee! I have been looking for you_ everywhere_! I was really worried when I heard you scream but I guess Jane just lost her temper. Anyway I have to talk to you!" Heidi dragged me into her bedroom and I pulled Lucien in behind me.

"Alone," Heidi warned smiling dreamily at Lucien. I growled and she gave me a strange look. She shrugged it off and turned back to Lucien.

"Hey Luce, how about you leave Ness with me for a bit and then come back for her in a little while?" Heidi leaned on Lucien's shoulder and pouted up at him. He gulped and nodded. Heidi giggled at me and ushered Lucien out. Just as she was closing the door Lucien grinned at her.

"I'll get you for that."

Heidi stuck her tongue out at him and collapsed on her newly bought bed.

"You really shouldn't use your power on him like that," I scolded.

"Renesmee what is the point in having extreme persuasion powers if you can't use them?" Heidi cocked an eyebrow at me and I sighed.

"Anyway I just wanted to tell you that last night Alec and I took our relationship to the next level," Heidi looked like, if she could, she would be blushing.

"You mean you...?" I widened my eyes at her.

"Yes!" she shrieked, jumping up and down on her bed.

"Jane is going to kill you!"

"Not if I persuade her not to," she explained, "And if all else fails I'll just have to keep Alec by my side all the time," she put on a fake sad face.

"Yeah what a shame," I said sarcastically. Heidi slapped my shoulder in what would have been a joking manner had she not been like ten times stronger than me. I winced away in pain. Heidi narrowed her eyebrows before her eyes widened in realization.

"I'm so sorry! I totally forgot!"

"It's ok," I shrugged and then wished I hadn't because it put my shoulder in even more pain.

"Well I suppose you better go," Heidi sighed.

"Why?"

"Because Lucien's idea of a _little while_ happens to be very little," Heidi moaned. I smiled. Lucien couldn't stand being away from me for long. I jumped up and opened the door just as Lucien was about to knock.

"Miss me?" he asked.

"Always," I replied. Heidi gagged. I grinned at her and shut the door behind me. Lucien wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"You know I'm really bored and the only thing that I feel like doing involves two people and a bed," Lucien statement surprised me.

"Really?" I asked hesitantly.

"Really," he dazzled me yet again and I nodded. Lucien grinned and leaned his head down to mine. He gently pressed his lips to mine and then pulled away from my all too willing lips.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" I replied pulling his lips to mine. He ran his tongue along my lips and I opened obediently. Before long we were moving in sync and he shoved me against the wall, pushing his body against mine. I forced his body to mine not being able to get close enough to him.

"Lucien! Break is over!" Caius's voice bellowed and Lucien flinched away. I moaned involuntarily. Lucien looked disappointed too.

"Later," he whispered in my ear. Then I was left alone gasping for air.

"Someone's been busy!" my favourite uncle's voice boomed.

_**Well what do you think? I promised a longer chapter and you got one. This is six pages long! Sorry if you're a total Volturi hater but since Renesmee's living there I thought she should get a bit more involved. Anyway did you like the twist at the end? Guess who? I am getting a bit down about this story so if you want more I need lots of reviews to keep my spirits high! I am looking for a really good grammar beta so if anyone is one or knows one let me know please!**_


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I wrote this a long time ago, wanting to add more but I can't remember exactly what I wanted to happen now... So here it is. I apologize for making you wait so long but I'm bad on a schedule so I won't make any promises for when a next chapter might appear. Enjoy!

"Emmett!" I ran over into my uncle's embrace. His chest rumbled as he laughed.

"Hey, Nessie!" Emmett was grinning from ear to ear.

"Wait a minute, you shouldn't be here," I scolded. "If they find you..."

"Kid, I could take all of them by myself any day!"

"Yeah, right," Aunt Rose scoffed as she stepped out of a nearby door. "Don't I get a hug?"

"Of course!" I wrapped my arms around Rosalie's slender waist.

"So what are you guys doing here?" I stepped back from Rose.

"We came to bust you out," Emmett motioned to his all black outfit, a polo-neck, pants and boots. Not to mention his black hat.

"Alice thought we should all look the part," Rosalie pulled her dark hood down. "We fit right in with the guards."

"And the shadows," Emmett finished.

"You guys still haven't answered my question," I raised an eyebrow at them.

"Okay so since you left in a hurry we didn't even get a chance to process the information," Rose said. "And Edward hardly got a read on Lucien's mind."

"But we could tell something was up," Emmett continued. "So we busted out the spy outfits and got our asses over here."

"And we would have been here the day you left but there were some complications..." Rose looked at the ground. She was so ashamed she couldn't even meet my eyes.

The force of what I had done crashed down on me. Hard. I had left Jacob to die. I had practically murdered Leah myself. I was a killer.

"Renesmee you need to come back home," Rosalie said solemnly.

"I don't belong there anymore."

"Nessie!" Emmett groaned. "Come on."

I heard approaching footsteps.

"Go get them away!" Rose whispered. "But you had better come back!"

I nodded and then hurried off down the corridor.

"Hey, Jane!" I casually blocked her way.

Jane raised an eyebrow at me.

"So what are you doing?"

"I'm looking for my brother."

"In the wrong direction. I heard him go that way a while ago." I was going for a casual tone but I could hear the tension in my voice.

"Move, Renesmee." Jane was getting irritated. Never a good thing.

"Jane, I'm telling the truth."

"I want to go this way. I _will_ go this way." Jane flashed a burning look at me. It only lasted a second but it was enough to make curl over in pain.

Jane stepped over me and carried on down the corridor. I watched her go, hoping that Emmett and Rose had covered their tracks.

"Jane!"

I turned in the opposite direction to see Alec at the beginning of the corridor. Jane's head snapped around.

"I was looking for you," Jane said curtly before running, at vampire speed, to her brother. She only stopped to smirk as she, once again, stepped over me.

_Thank you Alec!_

"Will you never learn?" Alec shook his head, shot an apologetic look at me, before linking arms with his sister and heading off.

"Emmett! Rose!" I hissed. They both stepped out from the same place I had found them, just metres away from where Jane had got to.

"He's my favourite," Emmett grinned, referring to Alec.

I rolled my eyes. "Until he tries to kill you, that is?"

"Stop messing about!" Rose scolded, she slapped Emmett's chest playfully. "Now come on! We need to meet up with the others."

I ran over to where they were. "What others?"

"The rest of the family," Rose looked at me like I should have already known that.

"Mom and Dad?" I choked out.

"You know Eddie boy can't resist a good trip to Volterra!" Emmett wrapped his arm around me and led me to one of the alcoves that held a window. The glass was leaning against the wall, still perfectly intact.

"How did you do that?"

"No time for questions," Rose elegantly stepped out of the building.

"It's all clear," Rosalie's voice drifted up from two floors down. Emmett nodded for me to go and I stepped up to the ledge before diving down. I landed like a cat. Agile and soundless. Emmett soon followed.

"So where are we meeting the rest of them?" I asked as the three of us flattened ourselves against the wall. It was dark but there was still a faint evening glow.

"Each of the masters has their own courtyard. Marcus used to go to his with Didyme but since she passed away he hasn't set foot in it." Rose darted along the wall until we reached an archway. It was surrounded in ivy. I had never seen it before.

"Carlisle drew us a map," Emmett pulled out a sheet of folded up paper from his pocket.

Rose examined it before handing it back to him. "We need to go straight ahead, take out first right, second left and then follow the diagonal path."

Aunt Rosalie darted between the shadows silently. Even Emmett was good at staying under cover. I followed in their footsteps, making sure no-one was following us.

Once we were on the diagonal path there was nothing to hide behind. I felt completely exposed. If anyone on the west side of the castle was to look out of a window we would be in plain sight.

At the very end of the path was a large wooden gate. Rose knocked a rhythm into the wood before pushing it open. Emmett walked in and I followed hesitantly. I was suddenly nervous about seeing the rest of my family. What would they think of me now?

"Go," Rose patted me on the back before securing a latch on the gate.

I looked straight ahead. There was a maze full of overgrown bushes. You would hardly notice it was a maze, and not just a humongous bush, if some of the branches hadn't been pushed aside already.

Emmett led the way this time because he was better at making a path through all of protruding branches.

I was beginning to make out traces of Grandma's scent. Alice and Jasper's too.

Suddenly, Emmett stepped out into a square plot of concrete. It had four benches, one on each side of the square. Grandma, Grandpa, Alice and Jasper were all pacing the centre of the square. They turned to look at me.

"Renesmee!" Grandma was the first to reach me, quickly followed by Aunt Alice. They sandwiched me in their hugs.

"Oh sweetheart," Grandma cooed.

"Nessie we were so worried about you," Alice stepped back to let Grandpa kiss my forehead.

"What did we tell you about running away?" Grandpa said playfully.

"Do I not get a hug?" Uncle Jasper opened his arms and I ran into them. "I love you too, kid."

I rolled my eyes at him. Reading my emotions as usual.

"Don't cry," Jasper wiped a tear from my cheek.

"I love you all," I turned around to look at me loving family. "And I'm so sorry I disappointed you."

There was a chorus of 'no's' and a 'not possible' from Grandpa Carlisle.

"So what's the plan?" Emmett asked.

"We have to wait for everyone else to get back first. And then we're going to send Edward in to get a read on Lucien. And, depending on how much Chelsea has affected Ness, we might need to have a little fight," Alice said. "Don't try to object, I've seen us plan it."

Everyone settled down on a bench or on the floor. We just had to wait now.

"So... how was the food?"

Trust Emmett to ask _that._

"It was fine."

"Did they treat you nice?" Jasper asked.

"I was sharing a room with Jane."

"That will be a no then," Jasper said.

I smiled. "She wasn't as bad as I was expecting."

Suddenly, Alice stood up.

I looked to the maze entrance just as Dad stepped through.

"Dad!" I squealed and ran into his arms. He wrapped me up tightly.

"Renesmee," He murmured into my hair.

"Dad, I'm so sorry-"

"Don't say it. I'm just happy to have you back where you belong, with your family."

"Dad, I love you," I whispered into his chest.

"I love you, too, Nessie."

I could have stayed in Dad's arms forever. It was the first time I had felt truly safe in days.

"Where's Mom?" I pulled back and looked over Dad's shoulder, expecting to see Mom. Instead I saw Seth standing in the maze entrance.

I gasped.

His eyes were dark pools. His face was drained of any colour. His mouth was set in a hard line, not a trace of his usual, ever-present grin. He looked years older. Seth was not the man I had once known.

And it was my fault.

"Seth..." I whispered.

"Don't speak to me," Seth snapped. "Murderer.

His cold words stabbed at my heart.

"Seth," Dad's voice had a warning tone.

"Are you trying to excuse what she did?" Seth shouted.

"No but-"

"SHE KILLED MY SISTER!"

"Seth! Keep your voice down," Alice warned.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Seth growled as he edged closer to me. "Tell me one thing, how did Leah die?"

I winced as I remembered. "You don't want to know.

"Tell me!" Seth roared. His whole body was convulsing.

"I had to go to La Push. I-I drugged her and brought her back here. Aro wanted to examine a wolf up close," I blurted out.

Seth tensed, his eyes focused on me. "What did they do to her?" Seth said each word slowly.

"They... operated."

"No," Seth choked. "Was she...?"

I nodded. He wanted to know whether she felt anything.

"Monster," Seth whispered. Then he fell to the ground.

Esme crouched down and wrapped him in a motherly hug. It was all she could do. He was inconsolable. Hysterical with sobs.

I had done that to Seth.

"No."

I felt like I was watching myself as I said those words. I wasn't attached to my body anymore. I didn't deserve to be alive. A life for a life.

"No."

"Renesmee," Dad hushed me. "Sweetheart, we'll be going home soon. You can make everything better again."

Suddenly I was hit with a pang of longing. Longing to see Lucien. I didn't want to go back home. This was my home. I hadn't made any mistakes here. I had made friends with people here. I _liked_ it here.

"Renesmee, no," Dad gave me a hard look. "Oh, what has he done to you?"

"If you're referring to Lucien then he has done nothing to me!"

"I should damn well hope so."

My whole body froze. It wasn't Dad that had replied. It was a voice I had never thought I would hear again. It was the voice that sent my heart into a frenzy. The voice that was always so warm and caring. The voice of the man I loved. The voice that had been begging for me to save him.

Jacob.

I turned my head slowly, hesitantly, half expecting there to be no-one there. For it to be my imagination. But, true to form, Jake was standing at the maze entrance. He was alive. I started breathing again. He was alive. Jacob was alive!

I hurled myself at Jacob, tears streaming down my face.

"I- I didn't- Jake- I- wanted- sorry- so- so- Oh Jake!" I gave up trying to say anything coherent and just buried my face in Jake's chest.

He held me steady as my body shook.

"Sshh," he soothed, running his fingers through my hair.

I basked in his scent. Jacob's warm, musky, smells-like-muffins aroma. It was something I hadn't thought twice about leaving forever but now wondered how I could have lived without. How could I have ever thought I could live without Jacob? How could I have been so selfish to only think of myself when I left Jake for dead? And more importantly, how was Jacob alive?

"I found him," Dad's voice cut through the haven of being in Jacob's arms. "I didn't think I could do it. There was too much venom. But Jacob never did give up without a fight."

I could just predict the crooked grin on Dad's face and the triumphant smirk on Jake's.

"Which is exactly why I'm here," Jacob's voice had my knees trembling. "Because, Ness, I'm not giving you up without a fight."

I felt like it would kill me but, somehow, I pulled away. First, I couldn't speak. The sight of Jake in front of me was overwhelming. His russet skin. His glistening eyes. His bright, cheery smile. All the things I thought I would never see again.

"Jake," I was extremely aware of Jake's hold on my hand. Like he couldn't let me go. "Jacob, this is a fight that you can't win."

"Ness-"

I gestured for Jake to let me finish. "Jacob, you can't win this fight because I won't let you."

Jake's brow creased in confusion.

I took a deep breath. How could I be hurting him again? I owed him everything. "What happened between Lucien and me is unbreakable. Now I'm not even sure what it is but I know that I can't leave him. I can't disappoint him."

As Jake stood, processing the information, I could see the thoughts that passed through his mind. _But you can leave _me_? But you can disappoint _me_?_

Jake took a breath, "I-"

"Jacob, where is Bella?" Dad interrupted.

Jake looked around, confused. "She was right behind me..."


End file.
